New Race
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Legolas is captured by Suramon, who castes a spell on Legolas hopeing for a new race of elf. A new race to wipe out the old races of elves.What does this do with Legolas?Thranduil brings tragity. NOW EDITED...And warning, it's split50/50if it's AU or not
1. Default Chapter

Okay for note I'm a insane fanfic writer. Exspect something normal turn around right now and leave.   
  
Note: things in '" "' are spoken in elvish, yeah and I know somethings may be spelt wrong.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own LOTR so don't sue me or I'll kill Legolas.   
  
_____  
Legolas thrashes in the arms of the Orcs. Strong arms hold him as an Orcaru forces a strange liquid down Legolas's throat, forcing him to swallow or suffocate. A blood-chilling scream escaped Legolas' lips. His head swims dizzily with the poison, then the world goes black.   
  
****   
  
Legolas felt consciousness coming back to his pained body. Oddly, he felt as if he was in a soft bed. Not the damp, drafty halls of the Orc holds. Forcing his eyes open, he finds himself in a very Elvish room. None he recognized though.   
  
"Wha-? What's going on?" Legolas asks no one in particular as he sits up.   
  
'"Shh lay back, you're safe."' A soft voice speaks out in Elvish.   
  
Legolas looks up into the eyes of a beautiful elven woman, features softened by her soft glow. Her hair was a honeydew color. A soft smile crosses her face as she sets a pitcher of water down next to Legolas.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Essra," She replies, placing a soft hand on his forehead.  
  
"Odd name," Legolas murmurs.   
  
Something about this woman brought odd feelings to Legolas. Feelings one usually doesn't have for another 'till they are acquainted enough. He swallows a lump forming in his throat and moves away from her.   
  
"How do I know this is not some trick?" Legolas snaps uncharacteristically.   
  
'"Would a person tricking you do this?"'   
  
Essra climbs up on the bed and straddles Legolas, then kisses him on the lips. Moaning loudly, Legolas desperately tries to pull away from her. Something, though, made him stop resisting.   
  
This was not right though; evil could deceive him like this. He could not give in to this... But he couldn't fight her.   
  
Essra slips onto Legolas before he could put up more resistance, her gown already on the floor, forgotten. Legolas cries out in pleasure and just surrenders. Unusual for a proud elf like him.   
  
****   
  
Strong arms grab Legolas and toss him on the rack, and his eyes jerk open. What just happened? Just a second ago, he was with an elven woman, in a nice warm bed. Confused, but hiding it, Legolas looks around. Orc faces surround him, sneering and laughing. Two Orcaru grabs Legolas's shoulders and his legs, holding him down as Saruman walks through the crowd.   
  
"Dear Legolas, you will regret that moment of weakness."   
  
He didn't hear the spell chant begin, but pain suddenly wracked Legolas' body. The Orcaru's struggles to hold down the thrashing elf as Saruman cast his spell, The pain increasing with the anxiety in Saruman's voice.   
  
Before Legolas blacks out from pain, he hears Saruman speak to someone behind him.   
  
"Let a new race of elf be born." Saruman cackles. "A new race born from a male Elf, to deceive and destroy the old breed of Elf."   
  
***   
  
I'm continueing, and this chapter has been replaced looked over by SilvermoonSedai, my new beta who swears she can catch up, and keep up with me. This is the first. 


	2. SYNOPSIS

Okay just the fact two of you reviewed after awhile with out getting reviews I'll continue.  
  
Author: I'm trying to sound like Tolkien here.  
  
Roomate: Oh like JR Tolkien would get a male charater pregnant.  
  
Author:...!  
  
Roomate: Oh and what is he gonna do it raise it with Gimli? (not Gimli/Legolas fan... yet.)  
  
Author: ::shudders:: Non YAOI-IST here. ::waves hand::  
  
Roomate: ::snicker::  
  
Author: I give up, no more Tolkien tempts. AND PEOPLE! Disclaimer I do not own LOTR  
Among the planes of time,  
  
And across the rules of logic.  
  
Somethings are ment to be challeged  
  
And others are to be broken.  
  
As the west drinks up the rest of the sun,  
  
Like lives to the swamps of mordor.  
  
Soft as a elvish mother,  
  
The stars begin to sing.  
  
A lulluby to a prince  
  
For him to change all things.  
-By the author no one else. :P  
SYNOPSIS:  
  
And so it began- in the days before the Ring came back into knowledge. Before the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. When it was still Aragorn, his brothers and their prince friend Legolas. When Frodo and Sam were safe in the Shire, and Merry and Pippin were just beginning to span their mischief, up to no good. Back in the days when Saruman fiddled with strong magic in secret, a new race of Elf began.   
  
Saruman knew to keep to the shadows of his Orc hold, so no one recognized his face. He knew that if word got out his, plans of taking over Middle Earth would be foiled. For he had yet to perfect the Orcaru. The Orcaru he had only lived for a few short hours, still useless to him.   
  
This inncoent will remain hushed and secret, locked in the minds of the people involved. Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, succumbed to Saruman's spell. One that surpassed all laws of logic, for it was not natural for any man to take on the role Legolas was about to embark on.   
  
One so horrible, yet so wondrous.   
  
A venture that happened solely by chance. For Saruman only found the spell after a Orc brawl erupted in the keep where spells were held. It called out to him, and he found himself drawn to a pinkish brown paper scroll. The spell seemed to give Saruman the ledge he needed, and it called for any strong male. The consequences vague, but it had to be evil to have been hidden so deep.   
  
Saruman shoved the scroll in his robe, the beginning of a quest. One that took several human, elf, and dwarf lives, before finally the right person, or that is elf, came along.   
  
By chance, this began on a hunting trip. Legolas became separated from his human friend while hunting a prized white deer. The human didn't see Legolas fall into a small sink hole, cracking his head on a tree root hard and thus losing consciousness before he could call out for help.   
  
Before Aragorn noticed the missing elf, Legolas was swept up by a few wandering Orcs. Knowing that their master was looking for a male to be his next victim, and being a elf, the Orcs knew not to pass up this rare chance.   
  
***  
  
::singing:: He drinks dwarf ale, and she talks dirty in elvish... ... ::looks up and like Frodo in a nude bar:: Oh uh done already? Special thanks Lady Grey and my roomate who listened to me. 


	3. Loosing Legolas

Well, during the making of this FF.net went down. Oh the cruelty, the inhumanity. ::glares at FF.net:: Well anyway the crazy author is BACK. Mmmm I think I'll start replying to reviews for all who review this. So if you review logged in I'll email ya.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
_____  
Legolas wakes up to find himself on a skimpy pad and covered in a decaying blanket. It was dark, and water drips from an unknown source, pooling in a black puddle in the corner. Pushing away the blanket to sit up, Legolas gags on the stale air. It is clear to him that he is in an orc prison, probably far below the earth surface. He shudders violently; he needed fresh air, to see the sun during the day, and the stars at night.   
  
Getting to his feet Legolas looks around, trying to find any means of escape, any means to run. The stone walls are moldy and damp, and only a steel door leads into, and out of the cell. Try as he might, Legolas could not open the door. No one from the inside was meant to open it, meaning, when closed, anyone inside was locked in. But like a stubborn elf, Legolas rams into the door with his shoulder. A hollow sound, drumming off the walls.   
  
Legolas falls to the floor, too tired to try again. Still weak from the spell, and sick from the air. He shivers violently as he curls into a ball on the floor. His stomach churns with the pain in his shoulder and Legolas throws up on the floor.   
  
The door shrieks open, and two Orcs walk in and lays a plate of food in front of Legolas. Looking at it, Legolas wrinkles his nose and turns away, disgusted. It looks eatable, but he knew it probably was poisoned. The prince was not one to fall for that.   
  
"Eat Elf, it's safe," A voice speaks from the shadows.   
  
"I don't believe you," Legolas growls, pulling himself to his feet and ignoring the pain in his shoulder.   
  
"I need you alive, Elf. You are the first male to survive the spell." Saruman catches how Legolas held his shoulder, but it was of no matter. "I've been through dwarves, humans, hobbits, and even a few elves. All died painful deaths, but you, LEGOLAS, are different. You are the one that survived. But let it be known once your usefulness is up, I will kill you."   
  
Legolas glares at Saruman, he wasn't about to respond to him. Saruman smiles and turns away; it amuses him how the elf continued to defy him.   
  
****   
  
Aragorn in haste bursts through the woods and on to the trail leading to Rivendell. In his mind he knew better then to enter the narrow path at a break neck speed but he had to get help for Legolas. Elrond was certain to have his head for this. It seemed the only thing Aragorn ever ran to the elflord for was some sort of trouble.   
  
*THWUNK*   
  
Aragorn skidded to a halt, freezing as an arrow embedded into a tree by his head. His heart leapt in his chest, threatening to rip out of his chest. And much to the amusement of Elladan, Aragorn didn't have time to hide the startled look on his face.   
  
"Ha ha! Brother you should see the look on your face," Elladan teases.   
  
"Shut up Elladan." Aragorn hisses. "I'm in a hurry to see Dad."   
  
Embarrassed and frustrated, Aragorn starts past his elven brother's post. At the same time an arm stretches out from nowhere and blocks Aragorn's path. Aragorn's glance turned cold as he looks at Elladan's twin.   
  
"Eltohir, I do NOT have time for this," Aragorn growls.   
  
"Oh no, not 'till you tell me what is going on," Eltohir insists.   
  
Aragorn looks at his brother coldly, shifting the weight on his feet from the right to the left.   
  
"I'm not going to let you past until you tell me," Eltohir pushes. "When you go to Dad, something's wrong, especially when you're running like that."   
  
Aragorn sighs heavily. "It's Legolas. We were out hunting and he disappeared."   
  
"And you just left him out there?" Eltohir asks, stunned.   
  
"I heard Orcs, and the trail ended suddenly, put two and two together Eltohir."   
  
Elladan runs down from his look out, wanting to confront Aragorn for himself. More or less curious about what he can sing song to his dad about before Aragon has a chance to defend himself.   
  
"So Estel, you lost Legolas?" Elladan asks to confirm.   
  
"Yes, in short, I lost Legolas."   
  
"Oh dad is SO going to love this Estel, you lost Legolas AGAIN... Isn't this the fourth time this week?" Eltohir teases.   
  
"Not funny, this time I know he's not hiding. Now excuse me, I'm pretty certain Orcs have Legolas."   
  
"We're telling Dad!" Eltohir, and Elladan shout together in unison.   
  
"No!"   
  
It is to late for Aragorn to stop his brothers, for they were off in a flash, running for where they knew there dad would be. Aragorn growls and runs after them, maybe, just maybe, by some chance of fate, Aragorn could beat his elven brothers.   
  
****   
  
Elrond sat before a group of elves, talking about the problems of the kingdom. It was not a pressing matter, but it was one that had to be dealt with. Hiding his boredom, Elrond looks out the only window of the chambers, and notices two shadows hurry by. Elrond snapped to attention, but knew who it was when another shadow ran by second later. Elladan, Eltohir, and Aragorn, what they wanted he didn't know, it was clear where they were headed though.   
  
*Bang*   
  
Elrond didn't resist looking annoyed in front of the group of elves, as Eltohir skids to a halt followed by Elladan. It was almost a comical sight 'cause Elladan didn't slow as he slams into his brother. Looking his sons over, the elf lord figures it safe to speak.   
  
"Elladan, Eltohir, what might I owe this unexpected pleasure for?"   
  
"What ever they said is wrong!"   
  
Elrond stands as an out of breath human bursts in to the chamber. The elves murmured amongst themselves, not the least bit amused by the disturbance of this meeting. For this, Elrond was angered. He walks towards his sons, ignoring as they cower back.   
  
"Tell me WHAT is going on?" Elrond asks.   
  
"Aragorn lost Legolas again." Eltohir and Elladan blurt out together.   
  
"Isn't this the fourth time this week?" Elrond asks, looking at Aragorn, growing ever amused. "I promise you Legolas' father will not like to hear of this." Elrond looks over the three hushed boys. Taking his time and observing their behavior. He knew that neither boys will talk until a question is asked. "You sure he's not hiding from you again Estel?"   
  
"I'm sure, and I wouldn't have ran back if I hadn't heard Orcs."   
  
"Orcs?!" Elrond's eyes flashed to alertness.   
  
"Y.. Yes, Orcs."   
  
Elrond stares at his teenaged human son. His face clearly told the verdict of truth, meaning Legolas was out there somewhere, kidnapped by Orcs. Risking it, Elrond looks at the unnerved elves. In order to prevent panic, or other unnecessary actions, Elrond knew he couldn't send a party of warriors. But this did not leave the elf lord empty of options.   
  
"Find anyone not busy that will help you look. As of now I do not see a reason for concern," Elrond orders, still unnerved about the news of the Orcs.   
  
"But the o-"   
  
"Estel, that is all," Elrond says warningly.   
  
"Yes, Father." Aragorn turns and snarls at his two brothers.   
  
Behind him, Elrond could hear the twins badgering Aragorn on how lucky he was that their father had company. Heavily, Elrond had to admit that one of these days Aragorn was going to be very afraid of him. Courtesy of his elven brothers. Taking a deep breath, the elf lord motions for them to go back to business that was interrupted earlier.   
  
"I'm sorry for my sons; where were we?" Elrond asks politely.  
  
***  
  
Tell me what you think! Now on to take care of the three reviewers I know I have. 


	4. Breaking old records

Elrohir, Elrohir, THANK YOU tenshiamanda for the correction. I'm still working on getting the names right. And as a note I made in the last chapter, you review I'll email you back. So if you don't want to be emailed let me know. :)  
  
Disclaimer I don't own LOTR.  
_____________________  
Aragorn looks up from sharpening a stick, something he picked up to vent his young frustrations. Elrohir and Elladan approach him with what looked like a small army. But Elrond said he couldn't spare any on-duty elves… Putting down his knife, Aragorn smiles to himself. Elves definitely had more free time than what he gave them credit for; the twins proved this point.   
  
"Elrohir, Elladan, I thought Father said he didn't have any elves to spare to look for Legolas," Aragorn teases.   
  
"Well, all these fine fellows agree and think it'd be great training," Elladan responds first.   
  
"Not to mention, hunting Legolas will make great tracking practice," Elrohir finishes.   
  
"Not like it's a challenge, 'cept for one human we know."   
  
"HEY!"   
  
Elladan and Elrohir break out into hearty laughter. Their human brother was so prideful, it was fun to pluck at his strings. The small army behind them, despite standing at attention, spares no time to smile and chuckle along with the twins. Aragorn face flushes a shade of red, fOrcing him to look away.   
  
"Oh come on Estel, lighten up." Elladan puts a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Now show us were you last saw Legolas."   
  
"This way."   
  
Aragorn walks out of Rivendell followed by the twins. When the army didn't follow Elrohir pauses, giggling at the fact his brother still didn't know how to order around a army. Discreetly, Elrohir leans over towards his brother to whisper in his ear.   
  
"Psst, Elladan, you're supposed to tell them to move out."   
  
"Oh yeah, I am, huh?" Elladan smiles and turns around. "MOVE OUT!"   
  
"Ummm, you're Elladan ordering us right?" The commander of the army asks.   
  
Aragorn breaks out into a laughing fit. Yet again another person who couldn't tell apart the twins. To him it wasn't hard at all, and it seemed so funny when men, or elves couldn't tell the difference. Elladan, and Elrohir shoots ugly glares at Aragorn.   
  
"Yes, I'm Elladan, now let's go."   
  
There was a loud clash of armor as the army moved into attention. Once again the three brothers set out to find Legolas, an army marching behind them.   
  
****   
  
It had been too well in the Orc prison. He was well fed, and no Orcs dare lay a hand on him. At times he was even allowed to kill an Orc or two to leave off on his stress. And the best thing Legolas learned about his cell was that, though dark and depressing, the dripping water was warm. It formed a small pool big enough for bathing.   
  
Legolas steps out of the water. Despite the baths he took he felt sapped of his energy. At times his stomach refused to hold food. He didn't know how long he was down here, but it seemed distant that Aragorn will find him.   
  
The cell creaks open and Legolas grabs his clothes and quickly dresses. Two Orcaru's walk in. Instinctively the prince knew that he was going to be dragged out of his cell. To what, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to go willingly. The Orcaru's growl and walk towards him.   
  
"I'm not going with you," Legolas growls.  
  
The Orcaru's growls, and launch at him. Legolas ducks and kicks one Orcaru in the knee. It howls, stumbling backwards. Taking Legolas' vigor into note the other Orcaru approaches Legolas more cautiously. Underestimating the armor, Legolas elbows the Orcaru in the gut. It twitches, but the armor was too thick for the prince to do any damage.   
  
Clawed hands grabs Legolas' arm and forces it behind his back. Regaining his balance, the second Orcaru grabs Legolas' feet as he kicks. Together both Orcaru carry out the struggling elf.   
  
Down the drafty corridors, darkened for the elf's comfort. Neither cared how much he fought, for their small existence was wrought with pain and suffering. Coming into the main hall they force their way through blood thirsty Orcs.   
  
Less then careful, the Orcaru drop Legolas unto the rack. Eager hands of Orcs grab him and secure him. One receiving a broken nose before the elf's hands are secured. Legolas closes his eyes, finding that inner peace. Ignoring the cuts the Orc claws gave him.   
  
With whimpers and shuffling, the Orcs back off. It was clear that human was back. Legolas open his eyes, only to find a torch dropped in front of his face. Unused to the light, Legolas turns away and cringes. The light hurt so much.   
  
"Take off his tunic."   
  
The two Orcaru grab Legolas' tunic and rips it off, causing bruises where the tunic tried to put up resistance. Then softly a cold hand touches his stomach. Legolas sucks in a breath, as his muscles shudder uncontrollably.   
  
"Hmm, we have some unforeseen problems, but the spell has taken," Saruman spoke, obviously concerned.   
  
"What would you want us to do?" An Orcaru growls.   
  
Saruman takes a deep breath and leaves his hand on the elf's stomach. Feeling the creation of the spell below. There had to be a solution to this, some sort of spell that would keep the elf alive for a few more months. The elf's need for freedom made keeping captive elves alive damn near impossible.   
  
"We-"   
  
"Saruman!" A goblin runs in and bows nervously.   
  
"What?!" Saruman takes his hand off Legolas' stomach and turns to the goblin.  
  
"Elves, A LOT of elves, looking for-" The goblin didn't finished he just looked at Legolas.   
  
"Dammit," Saruman curses.   
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas whispers weakly, and looks toward the goblin.   
  
The torch is brought close to his face again, the light still paining him greatly. Another Orc pulled Legolas taut, reminding him to shut up and remain still. Legolas cringes and refuses to cry out.   
  
Saruman ponders his predicament. If Legolas remained in his hands the elves were certain to find him. Ultimately uncovering him; something he could not afford. His master needed time, and an army. As much as he hated to, he needed to let the elf go. He could always come back for the goods later. It would be much simpler then keeping the troublesome Legolas.   
  
"Set the elf free," Saruman says bluntly. "We have no choice."   
  
The Orcs rile up in disagreement, and disappointment. They were promised time with the elf and they weren't going to get it. Legolas's heart leapt, His freedom was coming soon.   
  
"I have not forgotten. Calm down."   
  
The Orcs quiet, and Legolas bites his lip.   
  
"But I can't afford him stressing out. You'll have to cause him damage when he's out." Saruman looks over to the Orcs. "Be leery of beating him too much. Break his legs or arms, or tear up his b..."   
  
Saruman realizes how tense Legolas was at his talk to the Orcs. Eyes narrowing, Saruman begins to talk in the black tongue of Mordor. Legolas cringes, thrashing around his head. The words are painful to elven ears; it sent Legolas's head spinning wildly. He didn't even notice himself screaming as Saruman increased the forcefulness of the words.   
  
The world goes black for Legolas, and the Orcs close in.   
  
****   
  
The twins felt slightly embarrassed in front of the small army they commanded. It was getting darker and darker, and they spent over three days trying to get Legolas back. Now Aragorn was having trouble recalling were he last saw Legolas. Frustrated, Elladan comes forward and steps between to tall maples.   
  
"Okay, so, let me get this straight- you last caught sight of him here?" Elladan confirms.   
  
"Yes, Elladan." Aragorn rolls his eyes, annoyed.   
  
"Well, why don't I just prove your stupidity, Aragorn and run through here spontaneously like an elf and MAYBE I'll find Legolas." Elladan snaps, and takes off at mad run.   
  
"Ella-"   
  
*SNAP*   
  
"Dan." Aragorn finishes.   
  
"You all right brother?" Elrohir asks.   
  
Silence remains, only the creaking of armor and the chirping of birds can be heard. Elrohir and Aragorn look at each other, then run off to find the missing brother.   
  
At the place of two towering trees, they notice were the foliage had given away into a sink hole. It was obvious where the snap came from. Aragorn and Elrohir peer over the edge, Aragorn flinching, imagining the pain of the fall. The only thing Elrohir was concerned about was his dear twin.   
  
"Elladan?!" Elrohir calls down the hole.   
  
"Ow, yeah I'm down here." A call echoes back up.   
  
"You all right?"   
  
"No, I broke my leg, but I found out where Legolas disappeared to."   
  
"He's down there?"   
  
"No, but there's elf blood down here, and not just mine."   
  
Aragorn pulls back from the hole. "Get a rope, and secure it; we're going down."   
  
The commander stares at Aragorn. Aragorn knew what was coming next.   
  
"Do it- I'm Elladan," Elrohir shouts.   
  
The commander looks at Elrohir, confused, swearing he called Elladan's name down the hole. Shaking his head he motions for the elves that were scattered or just standing around.   
  
****   
  
It took a long time for the small elf army to climb into the hole, but it was long enough for Elrohir to set Elladan's badly broken leg. Inadvertently causing his brother to faint with pain. Putting one more pad over the exposed leg bone Elladan turns to Aragorn.   
  
"He'll be fine." Elrohir comforts. "One of you get him out of here and get him back to Rivendell."   
  
"Three snaps in one day, a new record for him." Aragorn states.   
  
"Hm?" Elrohir walks up to his human brother.   
  
"Well, he snapped at me, snapped the branch holding up the foliage covering the sink hole, AND he snapped his leg."   
  
Elrohir cracks a smile. "Yeah he did, didn't he?"   
  
They start down the passageway of the cave, Elrohir deep in the thought, leaving all the tracking to someone else. Aragorn nudges his elven brother.   
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"He broke the record period, and in a span less then a minute."   
  
Aragorn laughs, "You two are going to kill Father with your competitions."   
  
"I know," Elrohir smirks. "But we can't help it."  
  
***  
  
Okay, kill the author now while you can. There was something else I was gonna say down here but I forgot. But looky ::points to her couch:: I drew Legolas! Oh yeah, and I wouldn't mind ideas, and opions to. Those would GREATLY be appreciated. 


	5. Retriveing Legolas

Okay, I must not be doing something right with this fic do to the few readers I have. Yet again I would like to say I appreciate and practically live off comments cause I'd like to see what you guys want, and what I'm doing wrong. And don't read my lil sis's reviews, she's just trying to mess with you guys.  
  
Side note: I'm not one of these authors who will give orcs PERFECT SPEECH, read the books, watch the movies, they don't. Though they speak common, it's still animalistic.  
  
You know, if I owned this it wouldn't be fanfiction, so don't can me for writing fanfiction, for I'm just declaring love/support for an authors work.  
  
_____  
Legolas's head spins wildly as the world slowly came back to him. His legs hurt, almost as badly as his ribs. Blinking his eyes back into reality, through the hazy fog in his mind, he notes he is being dragged along, and that his head hurt a lot. Coming back into reality wasn't too bright an idea.   
  
"He awakens," An Orc hisses.   
  
Several Orcs squawk and move around trying to get a look. The two Orcs dragging Legolas drop him. Legolas groans, curling up in a ball. He was supposed to have his freedom, that's what Saruman said. Maybe it was a lie. He was desperate to be out of this dark hole, to be free.   
  
"So he is awake." The leader steps forward, and grabs Legolas's chin. "Elf, bad brethren of us."   
  
A metal armored fist slams into Legolas's face, sending him reeling backwards. Landing on his back, Legolas grabs his bleeding nose. By the pain in his nose, Legolas knew it must be broken.   
  
"Only good thing 'bout elf is blood." The leader said, it's animal like voice freezing Legolas's blood.   
  
The leader straddles Legolas, grabbing the prince's hair in its fingers. Watching amusedly as the elf tried to remain cool, and collected, hiding the fear he could smell. The Orc wanted to hear Legolas scream, scream like he did when Saruman spoke the black language of Mordor.   
  
Legolas lolls around, lost in the gaze of the evil Orc eyes. A clawed hand grabs Legolas's right shoulder and cruelly pushes it down. The muscle of Legolas's shoulder tensed, making it more vulnerable to attack. A growl rumbles in the Orcs throat: it is enjoying the princes poker face.   
  
With unnatural speed, born of blood lust, the Orc bites into Legolas's shoulder muscle. The Orc knew how painful that was to any creature. Unfortunately this one did not scream like the others. The Orc leader pulls back slowly licking the blood from it's lips. Savoring the taste like it was a delicacy.   
  
"You's do not scream. You're brave, Elf."   
  
Legolas glares at the Orc, his shoulder on fire, and he longs to give into the pain. He refused to give the cursed Orcs the pleasure. Slowly his pain is exchanged with the swelling of his pride.   
  
"Lets show this ELF what pain is," Another chirps.   
  
"Yeah make him s.. s... st... ... FIGHT for his freedom," Another joins in.   
  
The leader Orc smirks and picks Legolas off the floor by his blonde hair, some of the hair snapping under the pressure. Legolas grit his teeth against the pain, and remains cool.   
  
"Three barbed arrows, and strip him," The leader orders.   
  
Legolas shuddered internally wondering what that might mean. He didn't wonder long as two arrows shot into his upper back, and another in his lower left leg. Before the pain could sink in, the slippery hands of the Orcs crudely snap off the shafts of the arrows, leaving the heads of the arrows in. With a smile, the Orc lets go of Legolas.   
  
"You're free."   
  
Legolas pulls himself off the floor, glaring at the Orc. He makes his way towards freedom, reprimanding himself every time his leg gave out, or the urge to limp became unbearable. And to make matters worse the Orcs still moved behind them, occasionally running by to hit him with things, and tearing off his clothing.   
  
****   
  
The squawks and squabbles of Orcs echoes off the walls of the cave. Elrohir, Aragorn, and the other elves move forward in silence. They knew where the Orcs were: they made the mistake of making lots of noise.   
  
Soon they saw the Orcs in the darkness. They froze and Elrohir motioned them into strategic corners. The Orc numbers were to great for them to take on in a one swoop. Squinting harder Elrohir catches the form of a nude elf with blonde hair. Legolas, struggling towards freedom.   
  
"Elrohir, what is it?" Aragorn asks, unable to see.   
  
Elrohir cringes as Legolas is knocked down, "Nothing."   
  
"Don't tell me it's nothing, is it Legolas?"   
  
Elrohir motions for the archers to prepare to fire, the creak of the bows unheard over the Orcs' happy cries. Elrohir ignores his brother who was pulling on his arm.   
  
"Elrohir!" Aragorn says a little too loud.   
  
But it was not of matter, the arrows took flight seconds later. Dozens of Orcs fall with cries, arrows embedded in their heads or chests. Legolas stood fearless amongst the arrows, fully trusting the elves. It was rare that an elf missed their mark.   
  
"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn catches site of the elf as a torch falls.   
  
Before Elrohir can catch Aragorn he is gone, running down the treacherous cave towards Legolas. Arrows whizzed close, and Aragorn winces as one skinned his arm. It was of no importance.   
  
Aragorn wraps his arms around Legolas as the rest of the army charges the Orcs before they remember Legolas. Gently Aragorn holds Legolas as the elf army runs around them. Blood slowly seeped through Aragorn's clothes. He knew the elf was hurt badly.   
  
A cloak drops over Legolas, Startled Aragorn looks up into the friendly eyes of Elrohir. His short sword was held high and he was ready to join the chaotic fight.   
  
"Get him out, we'll hold the Orcs back." Elrohir orders Aragorn lightly.   
  
His brother walks away with a high elegance. Wasting no time Aragorn wraps Legolas in the cloak and picks him up. Who knew how heavy elves could be. Still Aragorn had to get Legolas out, even if that meant pulling a muscle or two.   
  
"I can walk. I'm too heavy for you," Legolas complains.   
  
"Shut up Leggy," Aragorn struggles out. "And help me by relaxing."   
  
Legolas relaxes; he had no energy left to fight Aragorn.   
  
"Hang on, Legolas, we'll be out of here soon."   
  
Aragorn runs down the corridor, hoping against hope his friend will remain with him. With every step the human took, he can feel more of the prince's blood pouring out. Hope was dwindling, and to be honest, Aragorn didn't know how far he was from the cave entrance. It couldn't be far, but in a situation like this, close was far away.   
  
***  
  
:) Another chapter, review let me know what you think ECT. 


	6. Peice of cake Troll

Okay I want to say something to quell my prereaders screaming. Yes I know ocaru is wrong, I didn't at first, but it worked out for the best, cause you would change the name for the perfection, which is a oru kai, or how ever you spell it. So yeah at fist it was on accident, but it worked out for the best. In short, ocaru is the imperfection of oru kai's okay? Any questions, comments, surgestions, just review or email. PLEASE R&R  
  
Disclaimer I do not own LOTR  
  
___  
Aragorn froze and didn't move. He barely breathed, and his heart began to race. Something foul smelling filled his senses. There was something more in the shadows, something that wasn't moving right at this point. Legolas shifted his weak body to get a better look at the frozen human. His head spun around with blood loss, so he was forced to remain as he was. He knew something was wrong for the human hugged him tighter, and was so rigid it made a dwarf look calm.   
  
"Aragorn, what is it?" Legolas asks, barely audible.   
  
As if on cue the roar of an attacking cave troll fills the cavern. Legolas starts, he didn't even sense the cumbersome creature. Aragorn takes off down the cave towards freedom, adrenaline pumping through his body pushing him beyond his normal limits.   
  
"Aragorn, to the left!" Legolas cries out in warning.   
  
Aragorn swerves to the left as the troll club slams into the ground, showering broken stones everywhere. Legolas groans, then rests his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Fearing he was losing Legolas, Aragorn shakes his elf luggage in his arms.   
  
Not getting a response, and unable to stop, Aragorn scans ahead for the cave entrance. Thankfully the light of the cave entrance was coming into sight. Taking a chance, Aragorn glances back at the cave troll. It had fallen behind them, the swing it took at them probably gaining them the most lead.   
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn calls, trying to arouse Legolas. "Legolas!"   
  
"Hmn." Legolas responds dazedly, raising his head.   
  
"Legolas, I need you to hang onto me, okay? I need both hands to climb up."   
  
Legolas agrees with the flickering of his eyes. He was losing consciousness. When the safety of darkness was coming to Legolas, sharp pain tore him back. Aragorn was moving him to his back.   
  
Sadly Legolas could not hold on, blood loss, and his injuries made it impossible. Aragorn lays Legolas on the ground, looking fearfully at the rapidly approaching cave troll. He didn't have any more options. Even though he wanted to get Legolas out with less injuries then what he had; Aragorn had no other choices to quickly bind Legolas's hands so that he could get them both out at once.   
  
Aragorn hooks Legolas's tied hands around his neck and begins the hard climb up the rope, the cave troll lunging at them, at the last second. To a consequence that yet again gave the duo some time for freedom.   
  
Unable to make it up any higher, Aragorn pauses a foot from freedom, his adrenaline drifting away as the sight of freedom came closer. Aragorn closes his eyes, resting them on his bloodied hands. How easy it was to give up and drop back into the cave. Let the troll tear him apart. But he couldn't. He had to get Legolas out.   
  
"Daddy help me," Aragorn prays to his human father.   
  
As he lifts his prayer to his father, Legolas'ss weight lifts from his back. Startled, Aragorn opens his eyes, watching in awe, and fear, as Legolas is pulled out of the hole. He doesn't move even as Legolas disappears from his sight, everything momentarily forgotten. Eventually a familiar face peers over the edge.   
  
"Father!" Aragorn gasps.   
  
Elrond smiles at his human child, finding the look on Aragorn's face almost comical. Bending down further, Elrond offers Aragorn his hand. Thankfully Aragorn takes it.   
  
"Hope you don't mind your other father helping you."   
  
"No, I don't mind," Aragorn replies happily.   
  
As Elrond pulls up Aragorn, he is jerked to his stomach. Something was pulling on Aragorn. A scream of disbelief escapes his Aragorn's lips. The cave troll had Aragorn by a leg and was breathing loudly. Elrond found himself in a life or death game of tug of war with the cave troll.   
  
Seconds went by like centuries in a fight Elrond knew he would lose. With one mighty tug, the troll pulls Aragorn out of Elrond hand, and almost sends Elrond falling into the cave. Only Elrond's free hand saves him grabbing the edge of the entrance.   
  
"ESTEL!"   
  
Aragorn felt himself being swung by the cave troll. His leg hurt, and he wished to be let free. The cave troll didn't care what happened to it's prey. Curiously it brings Aragorn to eye level. It made a noise of curiosity, as it regarded the upside down human.   
  
*THHH WUMP*   
  
The cave troll swings Aragorn violently, as he looks towards the creature that shot him with an arrow. It roars in anger, a few more arrows hitting it. Angrily the troll tosses the human like a tiny pebble at the first elf it saw.   
  
Elrohir's eyes open wide and he drops his bow just in time to catch his brother in his arms, slamming back into the ground hard. All his breath escaping his lungs. Elves enclosed around him protectively. Knowing the cave troll only for a young one, they let him run away when he decided to.   
  
"Thanks, Elrohir." Aragorn groans, pulling himself off his brother. "Elrohir?"   
  
****   
  
Elrond looks disdainfully around the room. Legolas is still out cold, many of his injuries severe, he lay on the bed closest to the window. Next over on an oversized bed, is Elrohir with a bandaged head, and ribs, Elladan with his leg in a cast, and sitting on the edge Aragorn, who came out with only a sprain.   
  
"This sight is too common around this house. Do you ever think what your actions show about me as the Lord of Rivendell? I cannot even keep you four out of trouble."   
  
"... ... No father, err lord Elrond." Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn respond together.   
  
Elrond sighs in defeat, there was no use in this argument, he was sure to lose. His sons giggle to themselves, encouraging Elrond to give them an angry glare. The boys meep and shut up. This always amused Elrond, they feared his wrath, but did nothing to prevent it's happening. Guess they knew in their hearts he couldn't stay mad for long.   
  
"I'm going to send a message to King Thranduil, keep an eye on Legolas, and no more trouble, you hear me?"   
  
"Yes, father." All three answer again together.   
  
Elrond rolls his eyes uncharacteristically and walks away from his sons. What chance was this that he would have to raise the troublesome ones of the brood instead of the easy one?   
  
****   
  
Legolas awoke and slowly focuses on the world. Six curious eyes gazed down at him, nearly giving the elf a heart attack. Then as he realized it was just the twins and Aragorn, he calms down.   
  
"How're you feeling, Legolas?" Aragorn asks.   
  
"A little sore but I feel much better," Legolas croaks.   
  
The twins giggle at the sound of Legolas and hand him a glass of water. Legolas takes it thirstily. Elladan hops to his bed and lands heavily on the mattress. Elrohir moves a little slower, hindered by his broken ribs. Aragorn remains next to Legolas, looking a little sheepish.   
  
"Father is sending a message to King Thranduil," Aragorn whispers.   
  
Legolas spits out his water, choking slightly on it. They were sending a message to his father about this. His father will be furious! He was definitely not as light hearted as Lord Elrond. Aragorn pats Legolas's back lightly, he didn't understand how Legolas's father was.   
  
"Legolas, are you okay?"   
  
"Are you mad!" Legolas yells at Aragorn. "My father will be furious!"   
  
Aragorn looks startled, "But Legolas, he's your father, I'm sure he'll understand. It was an accident after all."   
  
"And me and Elrohir will keep you protected."   
  
"Yeah, but you can't be there forever. I can take care of my father my self. I do NOT need your help."   
  
Seeing the distress in Legolas's eyes, Elrohir grabs Aragorn hand and pulls him towards him. Aragorn turns and faces his elven brother.   
  
"Aragorn, we're hungry why don't you go fetch us something to eat."   
  
"B..."   
  
"Or we'll kick your ass, Aragorn." Elladan finishes.   
  
Aragorn catches the look in the twins' eyes, and goes to get food. Despite all his years with elves he had a lot to learn yet. But one thing he'd never get used to was how prideful some elves were, and how care free others were.   
  
***  
  
Okay side note, it's been documented in extreme times of heightened adrenaline people can lift small cars. And the innocence siblings together, a trick I learned was successful to get out of trouble with parents. Don't ask. 


	7. Thranduil's flaw

Okay I got this computer cat from meowmix.com, makes a wonderful writing buddy. Especially when he/she chases your mouse around. Okay guess you guys don't care, you just want to her about dear Legolas. RIGHT?  
  
THANKS XxLadyGreyxX For your help with Aragorn's, and Legolas' height! PuckRobyn for TRYING to help me. Thanks you two.  
  
Don't sue me, I know I don't own LOTR.  
___  
A month and a half later, Thranduil finally arrived. Some of the Rivendell residence murmurs about how he took his sweet time to get there. They all knew it was only a four day trip between cities, six with Orcs patrolling. The king of Mirkwood held his head high, pretending not to hear the remarks. Thranduil believed he had a kingly right to put off his fatherly duties. In short, he believed he'd make Legolas soft, coming to his need every time Legolas needed him.   
  
Walking up the stairs to Elrond's home, he comes face to face with a kindly servant. From her mouth came a beautiful elvish song, ringing out into the gay day. Thranduil scowls, and grabs her arm.   
  
"I'm looking for my son, Legolas."   
  
The woman jumps, then bows low. "King Thranduil, it's a pleasure."   
  
"My son."   
  
"Oh sorry, he's in the chambers, down the hall and to the right, then keep going 'till you hear Elrohir and Elladan."   
  
Thranduil glares at the woman's vague instructions, then walks off. He didn't have time to straighten up the servant. Typical of Elrond to run a loose staff around his house. Treating everyone as if they were his close relatives.   
  
"Oh, King Thranduil." The servant spoke up.   
  
"What?" Thranduil stopped, but didn't turn around.   
  
"Careful of pranks, both sons are now well enough to move around." There was a hint of laughter in her voice.   
  
With no thank you, Thranduil walks away from the servant. Unfortunately Aragorn approaches from around the corner, a tray filled with bad food in his hands. The only thing the servant can do is cringe as Aragorn and Thranduil collide.   
  
Food drips down the front of Thranduil, ruining his tunic. Aragorn steps back, at a loss for words, but before he could apologize Thranduil's hand was across the face. A snap was heard through the hall, Aragorn fell to the floor. The servant squeaked, covering her mouth.   
  
The king of Mirkwood was known for his temper, so the servant knew not approach him. She dares not check to see if Aragorn remained alive either. Best chance for her and Aragorn's survival was to find Lord Elrond. Hopefully he was still in the garden.   
  
Not hearing the servant leave, Thranduil grabs Aragorn by his shoulders. Not caring how the child whimpered as he picks Aragorn off the floor. He was definitely one of the sons of Elrond. Thranduil shakes the limp Aragorn angrily.   
  
"You think this is FUNNY?" Thranduil screams.   
  
Terrified, Aragorn remains silent. His arms ached from the grip Thranduil had on him, and the world was shaking like a rockslide. All his five foot two inches, was nothing compared to Thranduil's six foot five and a half inch frame.   
  
"ANSWER ME, is this FUNNY!?" Thranduil asks once again.   
  
Aragorn tries to answer but his jaw refused to listen. All he got was pain, no sound. Thranduil tightens his grip on Aragorn, causing him to whimper.   
  
"I take it you do find this funny!" Thranduil slams Aragorn into the wall.   
  
Aragorn head snaps back into the wall with a sickening crack.   
  
"Let go of my son Thranduil." Elrond speaks from down the hallway, his voice low and warning.   
  
The king of Mirkwood doesn't move. Weakly, Aragorn's eyes flutter and roll around. He was losing the fight with unconsciousness, unconsciousness that kept Thranduil from killing him. Thranduil pushes Aragorn higher up on the wall still done.   
  
In less than a second, the razor sharp blade of Elrond's fine elven sword is at Thranduil's throat. Thranduil glares over at the lord of Rivendell, who's face was stone cold and emotionless. Glowering, Thranduil ignores Elrond, he wouldn't kill him.   
  
Taking the risk, Thranduil raises Aragorn as high off the ground as his reach allowed. The cloth of Aragorn's clothes giving off a protesting hiss against the wall. Elrond's sword pushes upward into the top of Thranduil's neck, and blood begins to trickle down. He was not bluffing, his sons meant everything to him.   
  
"What would Celebr*n think of this violence against a higher elf, Elrond?" Thranduil asks, playing on Elrond's sensitive spot.   
  
"My wife would agree with me Thranduil," Elrond's voice remains calm. "She'd probably do the same in my place. And don't think you're higher Thranduil, and I know you know what I'm talking about."   
  
"You talking about the piddly ring in your possession," Tranduil spat out. "In my opinion, Gil-Galad could have given the ring to a better elf... A full blooded TRUE elf."   
  
With that said, Thranduil drops Aragorn, storming away to find his son. Of course only to run into some angry elf guards, who witnessed most of the conversation. Thranduil turns to Elrond again.   
  
"Let me go, you have your son, now I want mine." Thranduil spat.   
  
Elrond looks up from barely catching his son before he hit the floor, his eyes still cold, and showing his definite anger. Aragorn lay in his arms, Thranduil's hands imprinted into his arms by ugly bruises. His face was also swollen, probably also has a nasty concussion from Thranduil slamming him against the wall.   
  
"Take him to the garden, keep him there, I will send his son to him when Legolas returns." Elrond commanded to the troops. "And for your information I wasn't talking about Vilya, I was talking about my respect for LIFE."   
  
Without another word Elrond walks away with Aragorn in his arms. With a glance of their lord they grab Thranduil and pull him towards the gardens. Not caring how much humiliation they put him under.   
  
****   
  
Hours later, all hope for Aragorn's survival remained little, as the injuries were assessed. Fears of a father were confirmed as Elrond checked over the back of his son's skull. Thranduil had indeed broken the back of Aragorn's head. Now it was up to Aragorn when, and if, he'd wake up.   
  
Elrond strokes his sons hand, staring into the comatose face of his adopted son. A white bandage held shut Aragorn's relocated jaw, tied up top his fragile skull. All this over a ruined tunic.   
  
"How is he?" An elf asks from the door.   
  
"No change." Elrond chokes.   
  
"Some of the elves and I made this for Aragorn."   
  
Elrond turns around as a silver helmet is handed to Elrond. Startled Elrond takes the helmet. It was carefully made for a situation like this, but how did they know how large to make it?   
  
"Thank you, but how did you know how large to make it?" Elrond decides to ask.   
  
"Well," the elf looks sheepish. "The twins put Aragorn's head through the wall twice two weeks ago, we used that."   
  
"Thank you, I feel Aragorn has a better chance." Elrond pauses. "Shall we see how it fits?"   
  
Elrond stands up, and with the elf's help, he slides the helmet under Aragorn's head. Then carefully they secured it to his head, taking the weight off the two broken parts of his skull, thus increasing the chance that Aragorn wouldn't have lasting brain damage.   
  
"Well, it fits nicely, I'll have to thank the twins." Elrond forces a smile.   
  
"He'll make it through, he's as stubborn as his father... BOTH his fathers."   
  
That was true, he was stubborn. Elrond runs a hand down Aragorn's arm, feeling the elf touch his shoulder then leave. Kissing Aragorn lightly on the forehead, Elrond returns to his chair. He would not leave his son alone till he awoke... Or died.   
  
****   
  
An elf burst into camp at a break neck pace, nearly trampling Elladan. Legolas grabs his bow, arming it instinctively. The elf pulls his horse to a stop. Elladan pulls himself to his feet, still favoring the leg that was broken awhile go. Stepping in front of Legolas, Elrohir faces the elf, an elf he remembered clearly for all his hours teasing him.   
  
"Viiresse, what is the reason for this unexpected intrusion?" Elladan asks.   
  
"Something has happened in Rivendell." Viiresse spills out. "We need to start back right away."   
  
"But it's dark, it's safer to wait 'till day break." Legolas intervenes.  
  
"Daybreak is an hour away, but even an hour is too great of a time to waste. We need to get back NOW, or you might be too late."   
  
"Too late for what?" Elrohir asks.   
  
Viiresse shakes his head, he couldn't say. Elrohir walks over to a tree were the horses were tied, untying his and Elladan's horse.   
  
"We're coming."   
  
~   
  
It was after daybreak when at last Rivendell was in sight. Viiresse eased up the pace when no other elves hurried to him with bad news. As for the others, he could sense the change in their behavior. They now knew what dark cloud hung over Rivendell.   
  
Indeed Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas sensed something wrong as the neared Rivendell. Such a heavy feeling only meant trouble. The only other time the twins felt this feeling was when their mother left.   
  
"Viiresse, please tell me what is wrong here?" Elrohir pleads.   
  
"It's Aragorn. He's been severely injured, but none of the elves moved to give us bad news, so he still lives for now."   
  
"For now?" Elladan nearly shouts in horror.   
  
Kicking up their horses faster, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas behind them made their way to the house, a feeling of dread filling them with every sorrowful look they were given.   
  
***  
  
Ooooo what happens now? 


	8. New Realization

Hello it me again, typing away at this fic. I know I have other fics to do right now, but this is the only one I'm not on writers block for. I can just feel the stones being tossed at me right now.  
  
Please review; Tell me what you think, would like to see, flames welcome. And I apologize for my hideous English. I think I came from a family of Hobbits I swear. Huge feet, we are not the brightest, nor are we close, we love to have fun, and BOY do we LOOOOOVE to eat. :: giggles:: Okay on ye go.  
  
Oh and one more thing: Suzene this fic is a Tolkien fanfiction. :: smiles sweetly:: I'm sorry to hear you do not know Lord of the Rings, the two towers, and return of the king, (and unfinished Tales) are works of Tolkien.  
Disclaimer of sorts: if this wasn't fanfiction, it wouldn't be on fanfiction.net. And if ye don't know what fanfiction is then why are ye here? TOLKIEN LIVES FOR EVER!!!!  
______  
The doors swing open, startling Elrond, who had managed to fall asleep. Bags showed darkly under his eyes. Weakly, he looks at the three elves that entered. Two dark haired clones, and a blonde wood elf. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas made it back from their trip. With a heavy heart, Elrond turns back to Aragorn, checking to see if he still lived. He did. Barely.   
  
"Aragorn," The twins gasp together upon nearing the bed.   
  
"W... Will he be all right?" Legolas asks.   
  
Elrond seems to disappear deeper into his chair. "I don't know."   
  
"Well, what is wrong with him?" Elladan whispers.   
  
"Well, I had to relocate his jaw, and his arms are badly bruised." Elrond pauses to prevent a break down. "But the back of his skull has been fractured."   
  
"Fractured?" Legolas wondered and moved to Aragorn's side.   
  
Disdainfully Elrond watches as Legolas unwinds the bandages around Aragorn's right arm. His face went paler than it's usual pale, at the sight of the hand imprints. The ugly bruising stared out like an Orc in the break of day. Lightly Legolas runs a hand over the bruising. Trying to suppress what he knew in his heart to be the truth.   
  
"An elf did this," Legolas confirms.   
  
"Yes, sadly, one did, Legolas." Elrond answers, not looking at Legolas.   
  
"It was my father wasn't it, Lord Elrond?" Legolas eyes bore into Elrond. "WASN'T IT?"   
  
Elrond sighs. "Yes."   
  
"Where is my father?"   
  
"The garden."   
  
Legolas storms out of the room. He had heard enough. Now it was up to his father to explain what happen. What possibly could be the reason for hurting a child this bad? Anger boiled in his veins.   
  
Aragorn was his friend, his father knew that. In all these years Legolas was reprimanded and preached to about how to not disgrace the family. This was as disgraceful as it got. His father failed to practice what he preached.   
  
Elrond stands to rewrap Aragorn's arm. Elrohir walks bravely closer to his dad. If Thranduil did this, there was more to worry about, and he needed to know to brace for the best. Or the worst.   
  
"Father, tell me the honest truth. Will Estel live?"   
  
"Estel," Tears began to flow down Elrond face. He began to wrap Aragorn arm. "It seems he's dead, just his body forgot to stop his heart and his breathing... Oh Estel."   
  
Elrohir grabs his father as he collapses. Elladan makes eye contact with Elrohir, telling him to put his father to bed. Knowing Elladan meant it, Elrohir puts an arm around his father.   
  
"Come father, you need some rest." Elrohir insists.   
  
"Elladan I'm not tired, I want to stay with Estel just in case."   
  
"I'm Elrohir."   
  
Elrond nodded in acknowledgment that he got the wrong twin. Elrohir helps his father off the floor. Not getting much more then one more verbal complaint, Elrohir helps his father out the door and to his room.   
  
"Estel, you better live up to your name or you'll regret it." Elladan warns taking watch over his human brother.   
  
If Estel died, Elladan knew he had no way of getting even. But he would find a way. Gently Elladan takes Aragorn's hand, singing lightly an elven lullaby. The one he knew Aragorn enjoyed the most.   
  
****   
  
Legolas's temper didn't ease up one bit by the time he entered the garden. As a matter of fact, it had time to grow. Elves jump out of the way, not wanting to meet the elf at his boiling point. A dirty-dishwater blonde stands up from playing a game with another elf, and instantly points to where Thranduil was brooding. The royalty of Mirkwood's tempers were well known among all.   
  
"Thank you," Legolas mutters walking past the elf.   
  
"Your welcome," The elf gulps.   
  
Walking into another clearing, he sees his father on the bench, his tunic looking a fright. It was clear he was in a no better mood than Legolas, but not for the same reasons. Thranduil didn't notice Legolas glaring at him, he was so lost in his own world. Legolas didn't care.   
  
"Thranduil, what possessed you to hurt a child like that?" Legolas shouts.   
  
Thranduil nearly jumps as he sees Legolas. "My son, you are well."   
  
Legolas stands his ground, waiting for his question to be answered. Thranduil grew annoyed, not wanting to go over this.   
  
"Legolas, I do not want to talk about it. It's not of importance."   
  
"Not of importance, father? You need to get your priorities straight. Tell me, why did you try to kill the human child of Lord Elrond?"   
  
"I did not mean to bring harm to the child," Thranduil looks up into his son's eyes. "He ruined my tunic and I just snapped."   
  
"A TUNIC!! THIS WAS ALL OVER A STUPID TUNIC?!" Legolas screamed.   
  
Thranduil's eyes drifted back down towards his feet. "Yes."   
  
"Thranduil this has to stop, you shame the kingdom of Mirkwood with your temper." Legolas hisses, resisting the urge to pound Thranduil into the ground. "You lectured me on how to be the proper king, and you go and shame the name yourself. You should have listened to your own words spewing from your mouth."   
  
Legolas is right, and Thranduil knows it. There was no flaw in his sons logic, not in the least. Thranduil's heart grew heavier, he truly didn't mean to harm the child, he lost control... And it was not the first time.   
  
"Is this why my mother left with no trace that she ever existed?" Legolas asks bluntly.   
  
"Yes, Legolas, she left with a group of humans." Thranduil shakes his head. "I respected her wish to leave so I didn't bother rewriting her name down in the books."   
  
"Why didn't she take me?" Legolas asks.   
  
Thranduil scoffs at the memory of why she didn't take her son. Again something foolish on his end. Legolas drew back in frustration. This was going nowhere.   
  
"I need help. I know, Legolas, that is why I want to go seek Lady Galadriel's help."   
  
"That is a good plan. For I know not how much longer I will be your son Legolas."   
  
Thranduil's head lifts with surprise at his son's words, but Legolas is gone before anymore further questions can be asked. He looks at his hands, wondering where he went wrong. Conscientiously Thranduil gets up, heading towards the group of guards.   
  
"I wish to go to Lothlorien, but I wish to converse with Lord Elrond to apologize for my actions," Thranduil speaks.   
  
One of the elves rolls his eyes, then reaches to his side and pulls out a pouch. Thranduil eyebrows raise as he notices a handful of straw in the man's hand. Each elf takes a straw nervously.   
  
The last elf closes his eyes to take his. It was the their commander, another dirty-dishwater blond elf, which oddly had a reddish tinge to it. When he pulled the shortest straw of all the other elves let up a pitying cheer. It was an odd game they played, he never saw elves do that before.   
  
"Commander Asher, we wish you well." The original dirty-dishwater blonde laughs. "I'll tell auntie you died nobly."   
  
"By nobility is more like it, Jenner." Asher corrects.   
  
The men under his command pats him on the back as he walks away to Elrond's chamber. They all knew this is not how he wanted to end his career.   
  
"So, this is how the great elves of Rivendell decide on who does what," Thranduil thinks out loud.   
  
"Only the dangerous stuff, King Thranduil, only the dangerous stuff." A different elf responds.   
  
"And what about the coloring of his hair? I never seen an elf with that coloring before."   
  
"Ah," Jenner chuckles. "That is art created by Aragorn to show up his brothers."   
  
"Yes, and probably his last, too."   
  
The elves grew quiet, reminded of Aragorn's plight. All of them hoped against hope that he'd survive. Thranduil sighs, moving back to his bench. He had done more damage than he cared to admit.   
  
"King Thranduil," it was Viiresse, "I'll tell Lady Galadriel your on your way. I have to ride to Lothlorien anyway."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Viiresse bows low to Thranduil, still respectful of his status. Then he was off to the stalls. His horse only stayed with him for half a trip, the other half he ran. A trained elf messenger; one of the best, too.   
  
***  
  
Okay I'm going to end it here. If you didn't know Viiresse, Jenner, and Asher are all elves I just gave names to, to make my life easier. Jenner and Asher are also two people who fought the darkside to keep this fic going. (don't ask, you don't wanna know.) 


	9. Night over Rivendell

Okay I'm pausing this fic for a second. (There will be a fic below all of this.) Some things are clearly messed up here. Now to Legolas of Mirkwood, right now cept for Virresee their in Rivendell. Lady Grey (who is a major in English), is TRYING to help me with my English. It is getting better though it does remain below adverage. I'M TRYING PEOPLE, and I'll be a more nit picking for you and I hope I can catch most of my mistakes. SHe says I do a great job telling were everyone is, but on the other hand I do switch around alot so one reading my fic for time on end might get confused.  
  
For two Thranduil would never ever do this DUH! But just for a second, why do all you flamers and cranky people read all of the fic first if you hate it so much? Do you love self torture?  
  
Thranduil: Lady Ro, You were talking about me.  
  
A: Fine, fine, fine. And I'm not a lady I'm a hobbit! Yuppy.  
  
Thranduil: -_- Okay hobbit back to me.  
  
A: K, I swear by the shire, we'll all have the Thranduil we all know and love by the 11th chapter. I will not leave him like this. Nope, nope, nope, nope. Thranduil must come back, he must make amends and come a greater more powerful king... ::giggle spasims:: Bear with me people, I'm a cruel writer.  
  
NOW UNTO THE FIC!!!  
  
Thranduil: Oh and ViVi you will be coming in soon. I know you helped the hobbit AprilMay... ... Ro valently with the fight with the darkside.  
  
A: ::tugs on Thranduil's pants leg::  
  
Thranduil: Yes?  
  
A: King Thranduil, may I please get back to the fic.  
  
Thranduil: Sorry, carry on. And please, I don't want to hurt anymore people.  
  
A: I promice King Thranduil. ::huggles:: And hungry  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Tolkien's wonderful work. I'm just a humble fanfic writer.  
  
Thranduil: And I'd would like to introduce the new beta reader SilvermoonSedai. But this chapter LadyGrey will fill in her place.  
  
A: Ahem.  
___  
  
Subj: Beta'd Fic   
Date: 3/12/03 2:58:06 AM Central Standard Time   
From: XxLadyGreyxX   
To: RoMayDrako  
____  
  
It was well into the night, night life of Rivendell forest sings outside the window. Elladan watches carefully as his human brother breathes in the fire light. It ws like he was sleeping; not fighting to live. So intent he was on his brother, he dosn't notice the door to Aragorn's room opens, as Elrohir slips in. Silently, Elrohir walks over to Elladan, and sits the book infront of his twin.  
  
"Look what I found." Elrohir smirks.  
  
Elladan blinks, surprised by the site of the book. "Elrohir, where did you find that? We've been looking for that book ever since Estel hid it on us."  
  
"I suckered the maid and she got it for me." Elrohir pauses. "I don't blame Estel for hiding it either, we were going to destoy it."  
  
"You were, not me."  
  
"Any way, it's my turn to watch Estel, off to bed with you."  
  
A frown crosses Elladan's face, Just like his father he did not wat to leave Aragorn. Unlike his father, Elladan leaves, but with something on his mind.  
  
Alone with Aragorn, Elrohir sits on the bed chuckling. "You know lil' Estel, I swear our brother's up to something. He left way too easily." Elrohir picks up the book, studying it. "Can you believe our father was just like him when he was our age? You need to get better lil' Estel and we'll show dad we're more mischievous than him, then we can blame it all on Elladan. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds horrible." Elladan grumbles from the door.  
  
"Huh? Elladan what are you doing?"  
  
Elladan pushes in a pile of blankets. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"You're going to get your blankets all filthy pushing them around the floor like that." Elrohir scolds.  
  
"I know, that's why I put your blanket on bottem."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Elrohir drops the book and rushes over to his brother. Disgracfully he pulls the blanket from the bottem of the pile. Dust and dirt drift off the[then] fly off the blanket. Elladan sneezes, pushing off the quilts that flew over him in Elrohir's ungraceful haste.  
  
"It's filthy now!" Elrohir glowers. "Thank a lot, I will get you for this."  
  
****  
  
Legolas lightly knocks on Elrond's door. He hated to disturb him at such an hour, but he needed to talk to Elrond about what happened. He was begining to feel different, it was nearly impossible to hide when his stomach got upset. It couldn't be what he thought. Again he knocks on the door, this time the door opens slowly.  
  
"Legolas, to what do I owe this visit?" Elrond asks through half lidded eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, but I have a problam." Legolas grows uncomfortable.  
  
"Come in let's talk."  
  
Elrond dissapears back into his room followed by Legolas. It was a shock to see the Lord of Rivendell's room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was a sheer mess. Books, paper, and who knows what, littered the floor. Little veins of dusty floor is the only means of traveling the maze.  
  
Elrond walks over to a small couch and pushes off a pile of stuff. "Have a seat, I apologize for the mess."  
  
"It's okay." Legolas kicks a pile of papers, making a funny face he catches himself on a artical of furniture. "Your study on a busy day is scarier."  
  
Elrond supresses a laugh. "That is true Legolas, now what is bothering you?"  
  
"It's rather stressing to say, but I think I might be pregnant."  
  
Lord Elrond's eye brow[eyebrow] raises, and he sits on the bed.  
  
"No it's not like that, I know how male and females work... but 'Let a new race of Elf be born. A new race born from a male Elf, to deceive and destroy the old breed of Elf.' That's what I over heard, and there was a spell cast on me." Legolas stops, the room seemed chokingly silent. "And I did make love to a female illusion in my dream before he said that."  
  
"Well at least I know I haven't lost my mind." Elrond states trying to sound calm. "You're not the best at hiding your sickness, all signs point to it's true. The woman in your dream was just a means to get your means of making life."  
  
"Means of making life?"  
  
Elrond looks Legolas in the eye, Legolas suddenly getting it.  
  
"OH that." Legolas grew more uncomfortable. "Elrond what do I do? This child is part me, part... Part... ... Part I don't know."  
  
"Well Legolas," Elrond starts. "We should just treat this like any other pregnancy."  
  
"Lord Elrond, pardon me, but I'm not pregnant I'm just host to this child. A child that's a threat."  
  
"Legolas, we do not know if it's a threat for certian." Elrond corrects. "All life is precious Legolas, even if it was created in a different way."  
  
Legolas breathes out heavily, realizing the weight of this situation. Elrond rises from the bed and puts a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder. A smile of reassurence drifts across his face.  
  
"Legolas, it'll be all right."   
  
"Think we can keep this quiet? At least for now." Legolas pleads.  
  
"Yes Legolas, just at some time people are going to notice."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond stands composed til Legolas closes the door; It seemed as if the weight of Middle Earth pressed on his shoulders. Too many problems in such a little time. Walking over to his bed, he collapses onto the soft matress. He just wanted a few hours alone to think.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Elrond groans burying his head into the matress, maybe just maybe, if he ignored the door they would go away.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Asher knocks on the door of Elrond's chamber. He knew he was in there, for he saw Legolas leave. Despite his valent bravery, facing a lord that didn't want to talk is where his bravery ended. It was not considered dignified getting run through delivering a message.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Elrond peers out the window, sun was surely to rise at any minute, was it not? The begin to another day. The shadows of the night had their time to dance, now it was time for the light to come in.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Lord Elrond, I appoligize, but I must speak to you." Asher speaks softly and respectfully.  
  
Anxioiusly Asher waits at the door, he did not feel like knocking so he just waited. Soon the door opens to reveal Elrond composed, but obviously stressed. Strangely, Asher accepted the death he knew was coming.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" Elrond asks.  
  
Asher bows respectively. "Lord Elrond, Thranduil wishes to speak to you."  
  
Elrond's eyebrow twitches, "he what?"  
  
"He wishes to see you before he leaves for Loirn," Asher speeds out.  
  
Elrond steps closer to the guard, forcing Asher to step back. He does this till Asher is against the wall, then he grabs the dagger from his side belt. Just the name of Thranduil angered him greatly, boiling over, Elrond slams the the dagger into wall.  
  
"Tell him I will speak to him tomorrow." Elrond's voice is low and dangerous.  
  
"Y... Yes Lord Elrond."  
  
The Lord of Mirkwood starts off down the hallway then pauses, looking at his guard, standing against the wall. A lock of hair had fallen from his head, and a thin line of blood ran across his face from the daggers's edge. Elrond felt shamed that once again he took his frustrations out on a guard.  
  
"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Elrond asks.  
  
"Asher, commander of one of your armies."  
  
"I rember you now, if there is anything you, or your party needs please tell me. Again I apologize for my inappropriate behavor."  
  
"It's okay Lord Elrond, we all know how much stress your under. And all the enjoyable years serving under you, we all have learned you're prone to these out outbursts when you're highest stressed. It's not a probablem[problem."  
  
"Do you think I should see King Thranduil tonight?" Elrond asks suddenly.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Do you think I should see King Thranduil tonight?" Elrond repeats.  
  
"Well, Lord Elrond, the sooner you see him the faster he leaves. That would let up on your stress would it not?"  
  
Elrond nods, "have him meet me in the council area in two hours, I'm going to check on my sons for now."  
  
Asher acknowledges what Elrond told him then takes off down the hallway.   
  
"Asher."  
  
Asher stops in his tracks. "Yes?"  
  
"You forgot your dagger." Elrond smiles and continues on his way.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Asher walks back and retrives the dagger. Proof he survived the Lord of Rivendell's stress related out outburst. Not everyday an elf gets to claim that, for Elrond was very level headed most of the time.  
  
****  
  
Elrond enters Aragorn's room, the first thing he notices was the pile of blankets in the corner. Curiously he looks over the the bed, at the twin who was reading a book to Aragorn. Probably Elladan, Elrohir wasn't too fond of Aragorn. Then agian it was nearly impossible to predict, or tell apart his sons in this state of mind.  
  
Eventually Elrohir looks up, noticing his father who was between eyeing him, and eyeing his brother's nest of blankets. Carfully he bends the corner of the page he was on and closes the book.  
  
"Elladan's under there somewhere."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Elrond looks at the pile of blankets. This meant Elrohir was the one reading to Aragorn. Indeed, Elrohir loved his brother more then he let on to.  
  
"How are you doing?" Elrond asks Elrohir.  
  
"Tired, but I have several hours of energy left in me yet."  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Still no change."  
  
Making a move for Elrohir to stand up, Elrond slips into the chair. Pulling his son unto[onto] his lap. Holding him like he did when he was a little boy. Just a bit more awkwardly considering Elrohir was on the way to being taller then him.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore." Elrohir complains resting his head on Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"I know you're not, now shut up."  
  
Elrond wraps his arms around Elrohir, holding him tightly. Unconsciously rocking him back and forth. Mind wandering over the day's events.  
  
"I almost killed an elf named Asher by accident today." Elrond mutters.  
  
"Asher... Asher... I know that elf, how did you like the color of his hair?"  
  
"It was odd for a elf."  
  
Elrohir chuckles, "To think Aragorn did that three years ago."  
  
"Is that why you started calling him Estel not Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
***  
  
AWWWW I know, HOW CUTE, okay originally I'd end it here, BUT I decided not to. I'm sure your all wondering about the dirty-dishwater blonde with reddish tinge, so I'm adding a story.  
  
*****  
  
ADDED STORY: CASE OF ASHER'S REDDISH HAIR  
  
____  
"Aragorn," Elrohir hit his leg laughing. "Oh Aragorn, you'll NEVER do a prank to out last any prank."  
  
"Dad may have named you Estel, but you have no hope."  
  
"OH yeah I'll prove it to you, I'll prove it to all you elves."  
Aragorn shouted, his voice exstremly squeeky.  
  
A group of elves laugh at Aragorn. His pride hurt Estel ran away from the torment. Lord Elrond always told him he must some times fight to live up to the other elves. So indept in his thoughts, the then four in a half foot Aragorn nearly gets ran over by a cart.  
  
Aragorn staggered back and watched the wagon pass. Almost instantly something evil crosses his mind. That was a wine wagon, to night the elves will be out some wine. But who to get.  
  
Not his brothers, or his friends, they'd see him coming. A hand grabed Aragorn's shoulder startling him. Turning around Aragorn looks up into the brown eyes of a dirty dishwater blonde.  
  
"Hey tiny one, you're barely the size of a hobbit, I'd be careful if I were you." He smiled. "Need me to escort you back to your parents?"  
  
Aragorn sticked out his lip and shook his head no.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Estel, that's a pertty name for a little girl." The man messed up Aragorn's hair.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" Aragorn shouted and kicked the elf's shin. "I'm a boy, son to Lord Elrond!"  
  
Aragorn ran off, he had found his target for tonight. A stupid elf, that thought he was a girl.  
  
****  
  
Later that night Aragorn found the elf he was eyeing from earlier. He was laughing along with some other higher rank elves drinking wine. Aragorn pulled out a cylender with some liquid in it, he knew his father used this to sidate elves. Only problem Aragorn had was not knowing how much to use.  
  
Watching carefully Aragorn waits for his chance. A chance that did come as the target elf turned his back to his wine. Aragorn sliped in with extreme grace and dumped in the contents of the cylander into the elf's wine. But before he can leave the elf turns around.  
  
"Oh Estel, what are you doing out so late?"  
  
Aragorn hid the cylander. "I... I wanted to know what you guys were up to."  
  
"Hey Asher, who's this little boy?" One of the elves ask.  
  
"Elrond's son, I'll take him back to his room."   
  
Aragorn felt defeted, he felt his chance to get the elf was nil. Asher waved to his friends and grabed his wine glass, downing it disgracefully. He smacked his lips he looked at Estel.  
  
"Don't want them slipping in any thing while I'm away." Asher laughed.  
  
Asher grabs Argorn's hand and leads him through the garden to the lords house. His body suddenly grew tired on him, but before he can think twice he was on the ground.  
  
Estel cheered as he saw the unconscious elf. Grabbing two hands Aragorn struggled to drag him unto a bench, tying Ashers hands to the legs of the stone bench. Hopefully no one would find him till he was done.  
  
****  
  
Three buckets of stolden[stolen] wine later, Asher's head floated in a larger bucket of wine. Unhappy, Aragorn finds a heavy rock and ties it to some of Asher's hair, the pushes in the bucket. The top of Asher's head now was up to the eye brows ups in wine. A wine sure to stain, for how long Aragorn didn't care.  
  
Aragorn giggled to himself and ran off to bed. Not knowing he left a over sedated elf with his head soaking in a bucket of wine.  
  
****  
  
Two days later a scream came from the garden. Hords of elves moved from there respective places, running towards the source. What they found was a groggy elf with bright red hair, wine pouring from his strands. He had managed to free his hands, but man, was he peeved.  
  
"What happened here?" Elrohir asked, Aragorn hugging his leg.  
  
"That thing!" Asher pointed at Aragorn. "He did this to me."  
  
"Estel, but he would never do anything like that." Elrohir stuttered.  
  
"Yeah I would, he called me a little girl!"  
  
Elrohir slapped his forhead. "Asher, please let's not tell Lord Elrond of this. I fear this was also our fault too for teasing young Estel."  
  
"You owe me." Asher growls pushing his way past elves.  
  
Elladan and Elrond was the last to arrive. Staring oddly at the elf covered in wine. Elrond looked confused, not understanding what might possibly happen. But one look at his twin, Elladan understood full well what happened.  
  
"Estel." Elladan whispers. 


	10. Path Less Taken

I so wish I had Elrond's talent for taking care of kids. :: wipes the puke off her jogging pants:: Eww, I can just picture Elrond in my situation. ::Pictures something valiant::  
  
In reality with Elrond:  
  
Elrond looks to the corner of the couch, were one and a half year old Estel slept fitfully. He smiles as he brushes the hair out of his eyes. Kids were such cute things. Suddenly Estel lurches forward, stinky, chunky puke flies out all over the place.  
  
Face twitching Elrond holds his hand in front of Estel as he continues to spew out more then what Elrond thought possible for the little body. Finally Elrond rests Estel back against the couch.  
  
"HEY ELLADAN!" Elrond calls out. "Estel can out do you in one thing, and he's not even two, and not even poisoned by Orcs.  
___  
  
Okay Okay don't mind my bad sense of humor. This is supposed to be an upsetting Legolas fic, yup yup.   
  
___  
  
Thranduil holds new born Legolas, as a stream of yellow liquid sprays the front of his tunic. His servants giggle at the site.  
  
"Thranduil, I'd like you to meet your new son, Legolas." His servant chuckles.  
  
Thranduil just twitches.  
  
___  
  
Sorry sorry, unto the fic! And no, this will not go yoai.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own LOTR. :)  
  
________  
Elrond enters the counsel area as the sun was beginning to peak over the tree tops. The sunrise is always so beautiful in Rivendell, rarely it was glum. Today the sunrise is exceptional, as if it knew everyone needed a cheering up. Relieved, Elrond closes his eyes, enjoying the breeze of the cooler season as it brushes across his face.  
  
"Lord Elrond, good morning, how is your human son faring?" Thranduil speaks lightly from a corner chair.  
  
"He's not doing any better nor any worse." Elrond responds.  
  
Thranduil stands up heading over to Elrond with a guilty heart. Once there he stands beside Elrond, looking at the sunrise. Still hurt by the situation, Elrond does not acknowledge Thranduil's presence.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did, I had-"  
  
"Thranduil." Elrond interrupts. "I know, it wasn't you who did that. You haven't been your self in a long time. I'm only glad now you realize... Estel is strong. I'm sure he'll make it through."  
  
"Then I guess you herd I'm leaving."  
  
Elrond opens his mouth to speak when an ecstatic Elladan runs in calling his name, fear dances in his eyes. By the look Aragorn took a turn for the worse. Glaring at Thranduil, Elrond turns to leave.  
  
"Go now, before my good heart changes, and pray Estel does not die."  
  
Thranduil cringes at the sound of Elrond's voice. There was no one more protective of their kids then Elrond. Most of the times he was open, forgiving, but at the loss of a kid there would be no forgiveness. It would be the type of thing to tear apart Rivendell, and Mirkwood forever.  
  
"Please let Estel live." Thranduil prays up to any god listening.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn thrashes around in his bed, when Elrond runs into the room. Elrohir is carefully trying to pin Estel to the bed so that Aragorn would not get hurt. It was working for the most part, but blood ran down Elrohir's arms were Aragorn had scratched him. Then in an instant, Aragorn was still.  
  
"Father." Elrohir backs up. "Father!"  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asks running towards them.  
  
"I don't think he's breathing." Elrohir is filled with horror.  
  
Thin fingers of the elven lord search for a pulse on the boys neck. None could be found. Elrond shakes Estel, trying to get him to come back.  
  
"Elrohir get off him... Elrohir!" Elrond snaps, then grabs Elrohir, tossing him off Estel.  
  
Elrohir skids to a halt, to shocked by the events to register his flight. Elladan rushes to his brother's side, making sure he was all right. Once he is certain of Elrohir's health he looks at his father. He was trying desperately to resuscitate Aragorn. Scared, Elladan closes his eyes, praying to all elven gods to return Aragorn.  
  
Seconds, seem like hours, before Elrond stops resuscitating Aragorn. Elladan looks up knowing it was the worst. Elrond turns, looking at Elladan, his energy spent.  
  
"He's back with us." Elrond announces. "How's Elrohir?"  
  
Elladan looks down at his brother, in all this time he didn't notice as Elrohir hugged him. He could tell his twin is crying, but he was fine. Protectively, Elladan pulls Elrohir closer.  
  
"He's as fine as to be expected." Elladan answers.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep." Elrond suggests satisfied. "I'm going to be staying up to make sure Estel..."  
  
Elladan watches his father, resisting his urge to cry. It hurt him to see his father usually so proud, now so broken over his youngest son. Elladan pushes Elrohir towards the blankets.  
  
"Dad, Estel will make it, he's to stubborn to die."  
  
"I know, you and Elrohir tried many times."  
  
****  
  
Three weeks, and two days later, Thranduil arrives in Lórien. Also as expected, he is greeted by Haldir, his brothers, Orophin, and Rúmil, and two other unnamed elves, at the northern Lórien border. But it was unexpected to the elves of Lórien, because the king of Mirkwood rarely ever visited them.  
  
"So King Thranduil, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Haldir asks.  
  
"I need to speak to Lady Galadriel, it is of importance." Thranduil answers softly.  
  
Haldir's face hardens then softens, "Come, we will take you."  
  
Thranduil waits as bows are lowered from defensive mode. Something inside of him made him wonder if they accidentally killed someone sneaking up on visitors. But it remains more important to talk to Galadriel.  
  
`  
  
As they entered the great tree, Galadriel stood in waiting, already foreseeing his coming. Haldir bows, along with the other elves, then stand aside. Her eyes lift, directly looking at Thranduil  
  
"Hello King Thranduil." Galadriel greets.  
\\I know why your here.\\  
  
Thranduil frowns, "Can you help me?"  
  
\\Come with me.\\  
  
Galadriel turns slowly, gracefully heading down a path. It seems like she floated along the path, she rarely stirred any thing below her. Thranduil follows her as soon as the accompanying elves disappear back to do their patrol.  
  
Knowing Thranduil was behind her, Galadriel grabs her pitcher scooping up water, then turns to face him. He slows his pace till finally he stops. His eyes full of questions, but understanding for the woman before him.  
  
"So tell me Thranduil, tell me what led you here?" Galadriel makes eye contact.  
  
"I'm loosing control of my self Lady Galadriel. First with my wife, then what I did with Elrond's son." Thranduil felt tears pushing themselves to the corner of his eyes. "He was only a child and I-" Thranduil covers his face as he began to cry.  
  
"Come to the mirror Thranduil, if you dare to look in."  
  
Like a ghost Galadriel drifts to the mirror, slowly pouring the liquid from the golden pitcher. Thranduil lowers his hands, hesitantly walking to the mirror. He was afraid what he might see, what he might reveal to Galadriel.  
  
At first he saw himself in the waters reflection. Tears stained his face, and he looks years older then he did days before. A tear drops from his eye into the pool, sending ripples along the mirror.  
  
He saw the elf that brought Legolas to him, he had not known his wife was pregnant. But she had left not to long before. Something about him changing. Then he saw her as she went out the door.  
  
"I warn you Thranduil, that jewel will be the destruction of you. But your obsession blinds you."  
  
Then the mirror changed back to the darwf who gave him a small rare red jewel. He had to usually fight for them, but that day it was just handed to him.  
  
The mirror changed again to see Legolas with a swaddled child, tears ran down his face.  
  
The next flashes came fast, Thranduil could barely make them out. Then finally he saw the death of his son. Elrond was blaming him, for doing something like he did to his son Aragorn.  
  
Thranduil couldn't' take it, he pulls from the mirror. His eyes flash dangerously at Galadriel. She looks back at him unfazed, people had different reactions, for which she was prepared.  
  
"You lie!" Thranduil accuses.  
  
"No, the mirror shows the past, and things that might happen." Galadriel responds calmly   
\\Give me the jewel.\\  
  
"NO you lie! I came to you for help but you tell me lies!"  
  
Galadriel's eyes narrow, her look intensifying on Thranduil. Instinctively Thranduil reaches into his pocket fumbling something. Something deep with in him wanted to keep it from her. What right did she have to take it from him? She had no right it is his!  
  
\\Give me the jewel!\\  
"Do you want the same to happened to Essar (sp?), to happen your son?" Galadriel asks in a warning tone.  
  
Thranduil freezes, his blood going cold. Aragorn was dying because of him, at his hand. He hurt a child, something possessed him to hurt a child. Now Aragorn might die, he might be dead right now. In a verge of panic, Thranduil thrusts out his hand with the jewel.  
  
"Take it!" Thranduil orders. "I want it possessing me no more. TAKE IT!"  
  
Galadriel takes the jewel, surprised how much evil it held. It threatened to take her to. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a pouch, dumping the jewel in. It would need to be disposed of.  
  
Elves ran down towards Galadriel and Thranduil, shouts had drawn them to the two. Much to their concern they find Thranduil looking like an elf gone mad. Celeborn runs from the center, grabbing Galadriel by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay? We herd shouting." Celeborn asks with concern.  
  
Galadriel tears her eyes from Thranduil to look at Celeborn. She blinks once to get the life back into her eyes.  
  
"I em fine." Galadriel hands Celeborn the pouch. "Have an elf toss this in the river."  
  
"No!" Thranduil makes a run at Celeborn.  
  
Protectively Celeborn brings up his sword, slamming the handle of the sword into Thranduil's face. Thranduil drops like a bag of rocks to the ground. Celeborn steals a glance at Galadriel who is shocked by the actions. Whose he didn't know.  
  
"It's all right, take him some place to rest, he'll better by morning." Galadriel whispers.  
  
The one elf takes the bag to the river, as the others disburse to their homes. Galadriel hugs her husbands arm, she oddly felt tired. Smiling softly Celeborn picks her up.  
  
"I haven't done this in centuries, I hope you don't mind." Celeborn says walking home.  
  
"No," Galadriel rests her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind."  
  
"May I ask what got into King Thranduil?" Celeborn asks.  
  
"He was possessed by a darven jewel. Please excuse his actions, they were not his own. They haven't been for a while."  
  
"I understand, rest, I'll have some elves watch Thranduil to make sure he's fine."  
  
"I will... Celeborn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's going to tell Thranduil of his wife?"  
  
***  
  
Muhahahahha I'm so mean ain't I. It was difficult to write this, so please understand it took me some extra time. 


	11. waking

Okay this has started the eleventh chapter of the second fic I've done today. Now let see if my brain can keep up with keeping some fics separate and remember this plot line shall we. Oh and if there's any multitasking authors out their I would LOVE to hear from you. I feel like I'm the only one at times.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Tolkien's work, but I respect them.  
  
-  
  
The gay song of a morning bird rang trough the trees of Loren. Such a sweet song, few ever dared to disturb it. It was even more sweet then an elven song. It paused for a second as the bird hopped a branch then began again, more loudly, but just as elegantly. To this song, Thranduil awoke from his forced slumber. His head hurt like it never did before, but his heart did feel lighter.  
  
"Go tell Lord Celeborn that King Thranduil awakes." A guard orders from off to his side.  
  
Thranduil cracks open his eyes, trying to recall what happened the night before. Flashes of the mirror, and handing over of the jewel, that's all he could recall. Maybe that was the reason for him loosing consciousness? Slowly Thranduil sat up, head spinning wildly. Then almost as suddenly he sat up he remembered Estal, what he had done.  
  
"Good morning King Thranduil how do you feel today?" Celeborn asks walking towards him.  
  
"I am fine, what happened?" Thranduil asks.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was not you for all these years. You were taken over by one of those vile things the dwarves have a tendency of digging up." Celeborn stops and sits next to Thranduil.  
  
Unable to suppress the embarrassment of that, Thranduil flushes a shade of red. "Any word of Estal?"  
  
"No, but she sent Haldir two and a quater of a week ago with a cure for Estal, he should be in Rivendell by now." Celeborn answers.  
  
"A cure?"  
  
"Yes, it was Galadriel's idea so I don't know what she sent, but do not worry Thranduil, it does not suit you."  
  
"I know this does not suit the time, but do you think you could send out someone to try to find my wife? ... I want to try to make amends with her."  
  
Celeborn's face froze in surprise, Galadriel was right, he would be soon to inquire about his wife. Just as skillfully as he did in his past, Thranduil read Celeborn's face like a book. He knew something was wrong with his wife, and Celeborn was to terrified to tell him about it. Frantically Thranduil searched Celeborn's eyes for the truth, or some hope.  
  
"What's wrong, where's my wife? Do you know something?" Thranduil questions.  
  
"Thranduil I'm sorry." Celeborn says barely audible.  
  
"No."  
  
Celeborn looks on Thranduil with pity, he knew how much Thranduil loved his wife. In the good times, it was like Thranduil loved her more then Celeborn loves Galadriel. To make his pity more, he couldn't imagine how he would take it if his wife died. Especially how Thranduil lost her, she never got to know it was not her husband that separated them.  
  
"A few weeks ago we called for a hobbit. Bilbo is out somewhere with Gandalf right now, so your going to have to put up with this one. He's kind of dense, his names Vivi." Celeborn pauses to let his words sink in. "I think it would do you some good to visit the shire."  
  
Thranduil just nods, to stunned about the news of his wife to respond. Gently Celeborn touched Thranduil's shoulder trying to show support. Then quietly Celeborn walked away to give Thranduil some much needed time alone. Not even one guard remained to watch Thranduil.  
  
***  
  
Next chapter, with will be up by Saturday night I promise. I swear on the life of the hot elf Haldir, that it will be up. Unless reviews ::wink wink nudge nudge:: 


End file.
